Yugioh darkside of dimension genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a few genderswaps. rating may change


I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

In a space station belonging to Kaiba Corp.

Inside Kaiba is looking a virtual image of the Millenium Puzzle.

* * *

Scene changes to Egypt.

In the ruins of Kul Elna in the shrine of the underworld.

Man are digging at the site.

Anything on those scans? Asks a Kaiba corp worker.

Well uhh said a worker.

For the last time, you're behind schedule said man 1.

Speed up your progress or we'll find someone can say Man 1.

Yes, sir said the worker.

Faster everyone work faster said the worker.

Then takes a device with a picture of the Yugi wearing the Millenium Puzzle.

I wonder, is this thing even down here? Asks the man.

We're working as fast as we can say Man 2.

But but sir man 2.

Then a helicopter containing Mokuba Kaiba flies over.

Big bro, it's Mokuba said Mokuba.

Don't worry we'll find it said Mokuba.

* * *

Scene change to Kame game shop.

Yugi comes out.

Bye, grandpa said Yugi.

Wait one second Yugi said, Grandpa.

What's up? Asks Yugi.

Well, I was wondering said, Grandpa.

Wondering what? Asks Yugi.

I am kinda of late said Yugi.

What I was wondering about Tea I haven't seen her lately said, Grandpa.

Don't you two always walk to school together? Asks grandpa.

Only little kids do that Grandpa said Yugi.

Anyway gotta run said Yugi.

Yugi said Tea.

Tea said Yugi.

Hey hi said Tea.

Hey great to see you said Yugi.

I'm sorry kept you waiting said Tea.

You didn't said Yugi.

Well, let's go said Tea.

* * *

Scene changes to Joey riding her bike.

Aw, man said Joey.

How am I late for school again? Ask Joey.

Joey rides through Domino way and gets splash by a shop owner.

Sorry, Joey said the man.

It's cool plus actually, I skipped my morning shower said, Joey.

Then she nearly collides with a cop.

Don't you know the speed limit said the cop?

Nope! Said Joey.

* * *

Scene changes to Domino high school.

We see Bakura surrounded by girls and being fawned over.

Check it out said Tea.

Bakura hey over here said Yugi.

a girl offers him food.

Yugi said Bakura.

Tristan is running to school.

Yo Tristan said, Joey.

How about a lift pal said Joey.

Sure said, Tristan.

He hops a ride.

We're gonna be cuttin it close said, Joey.

They make just as the gate is being closed.

* * *

Then the lunch bell chimes.

No way! You got in said, Joey.

That study aboard program lucky to have ya said Joey.

But aren't you a little scared? Asks Joey.

Well to be a professional dancer I can't be afraid to bite off more than I can chew said Tea.

If you're as graceful as you are with those chopsticks you'll make for sure said Yugi.

I'm so proud that you're following your dream Tea said Bakura.

At least someone gets to say, Tristan.

My dad says that after I graduate i'm gonna have to go work in his factory said, Tristan.

Chin up bud could be worse I knew a guy whose job was to a professional wrestling dummy said, Joey.

But I learn some moves from him said, Joey.

And Joey you still plan to become a pro Duelist after school is over said Tea.

You better believe it i'll the champion of the world in no time said, Joey.

No there's no one who I can't beat said, Joey.

Except our math teacher said, Tristan.

Who confiscated your duel disk for polishing it in class last week said, Tristan.

Though it took guts to do it during our final exam said Yugi.

Your turn Yugi said Tea.

It's time to share said Tea.

Tell them what your game plan is said Tea.

Uh sure, why not said Yugi.

I'm going to keep helping my grandpa at the game shop but i'm going to be creating my own games too said Yugi.

I know it's sound cheesy but maybe one day we'll all be able to play one together said Yugi.

That would be lovely Yugi said Bakura.

For sure said, Joey.

In fact, let's promise when Yuge's game makes it big we all meet up and play it what do you say guys said, Joey.

I'm in said, Tristan.

Yes me too said Bakura.

When you say big said Yugi.

Don't worry you'll do it said Tea.

Just remember your friends believe in you said Tea.

Thanks and I believe in you all too said Yugi.

* * *

scenc changes to a classroom.

Is it pretty good but my best trap card said, Joey.

What gives? Asks Tristan.

That kid over there in the corner said, Joey.

Who is he? Asks Joey.

You don't remember? Asks Tristan.

I do but then again I know he's been in our class all year but I can't remember his name said, Joey.

Am I crazy? Asks Joey.

No, you're dumb his name's uh said, Tristan.

Yes, what is it? Asks Bakura.

Oh I know it's uh it's said Tea.

Oh, I remember Aigami said, Tristan.

That's his name said, Tristan.

Aigami said, Joey.

Oh yeah, Aigami said Joey.

How did I forget that? Asks Joey.

Right Aigami said Yugi.

Take your seat everyone said a teacher.

Sit down said the Teacher.


End file.
